


Duplication

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan returns to Residence One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplication

Servalan was *at last* coming close to meeting those who had "stolen" the Presidency from her. The search for Avon - and through him, Blake - could wait for now.

It had been hard work for someone of her official rank - even one responsible for the Pylene 50 program - to get an invitation to the Presidential Palace. Like many in the lower ranks she was regularly treated with slight contempt by those in the higher administration and, lately, even the civilian population. Once even the commissioners had been treated with respect, had had access to the resources of the Federation - but with the War there had been cuts to pay and other benefits. This had been especially so in the last few months, given the "economy drive"as the authorities sought to reimpose the Federation's claims across its entire sometime domains rather than strengthening its hold on what it already had - though the opposition seemed to be holding its own and more. Joining the administration was no longer seen as something for those with ambition: new recruits now tended to be those who were unsuccessful elsewhere. Those already within the admistration's lower ranks who had any ambition or talent sought opportunities elsewhere - and were often far more successful than those who remained, hoping to get to positions of authority. Somehow actual power and access to resources was always higher up the chain. The somewhat shabby Commissioner, living in a small rundown flat subsisting on whatever they could afford or cadge from others was a stock character of the viscast serials: and the reality could be far worse.

She came to the President's office door. Unlike Sula Chesku's minions she merely opened the door.

To be confronted by Clonemaster Fen. Two men and a woman stood looking out of the window: seemingly a conversation interrupted. Somehow they seemed strangely familiar.

'The Clonemasters are dead!' Servalan managed on overcoming her surprise. 'How...?'

'The previous generation of Clonemasters *are* dead. Their heirs survived,' Fen - or, Servalan now realised, her younger clone - replied. 'It was deemed wise to have a colony elsewhere - no, we will not tell you where.'

'What are you doing here... Why?' Servalan managed, for once in a situation she did not know how to handle. She also suspected that there might well be more than the one daughter colony admitted to. The Clonemasters had not survived so long by mere chance and a symbiotic relationship with the Federation - and it was what she herself would do had in a similar position.

'The Federation has failed to provide what was requested of them...'

'You were always paid...' Servalan interrupted. Though probably not so recently.

'In money yes - but not in terms of the Rule of Life.'

'All that matters is survival,' Servalan replied, less confident than she had been before coming through the door.

'You depend on what others provide - and what you can provide to others.'

'Mere coordination,' Servalan said dismissively.

'That is one component. The rebels, or some of them...'

'The rebels should be destroyed.' But then how would the military justify some of its activities?

'Be silent! Some of the rebels understand, or will, given time, about the Rule of Life. They are willing to learn.'

'So? Why are you here?'

'We are putting our persons in place here – and imposing the Rule of Life, so that the Federation can become what it should be.'

'You, your clones and whose army? I will report you...'

The trio by the window turned. Blake... and Travis. Both unmarked. And herself as she #should# be, rather than what she was now. The reports Servalan had seen from the planet Gauda Prime - not that Blake was there now - had said differently about the rebel. 

'To whom? You cannot tell who belongs to us. And we have already identified and replaced several Andromedan shapechangers.'

Servalan's double approached and spoke. 'Come, sister, we have much to talk about.' 

'What are you going to do with me?' Servalan asked, feeling fearful for once in her life.

'To begin with, you will understand the Rule of Life.'

'And then?'

'You will see.'

'I could leave,' Servalan managed.

'To do what? Can #you# prove which of us is the real Servalan?'

'What will I get out of it?'

'That will depend.'

'I am not a puppet!' Servalan said, even as she knew she would be forced to accept.

'That is for you to decide.'


End file.
